Engagement Party Song!
by PandaGirl124
Summary: Maka and Liz have a surprise present for Kid and Soul! It's a cute oneshot! KidXMaka and SoulXLiz pairing!


was an engagement party for Liz, Maka, Soul, and Death the Kid. You see Kid and Soul took Liz and Maka on a double date then proposed to their girlfriends. So they're having the same dates and places for the weddings, engagement parties, pretty much everything else.

The party is in a big center. There is a huge singing and dancing stage in the middle, with black, red, white, and grey curtains (symmetrically of course!) and streamers, with table bouquets, chairs, table cloths all decorating the center. Maka and Kid were marrying each other and Liz and Soul were marrying each other. A little too young you would say. They were all still 16! The two pairs were at the head of the whole room on a table with a grey, black, red, and white table with comfy seats.

"Okay the two brides who are soon to be married have a special present for the lucky grooms!" Yelled the two time bridesmaid Tsubaki.

"Ooooh, what could this be?" Kid and Soul asked

"Just wait! We have to change first!" Liz answered

So Maka and Liz ran to the girls bathroom in their dresses. Liz was wearing a red and black mid-thigh tight skin dress and Maka was wearing a white and grey mid-thigh skin tight dress. They both had Shinagami bracelets. They came out wearing red crop tops and black high waisted shorts. Then they went on stage and after they went on Patty, Tsubaki, and Storm got on stage they all stood in a strait line. Then Title by Megan Trainor started playing.

Slanted or underlined is song** dark is dance moves**

If you want my love

**They pointed to the boys**  
><span>

You gotta do what he does  
><span>

**They pointed to their dads (for Liz Lord Death)**  
><span>

If you my sweet 

like sugar Gucci lips 

**They pointed to their lips**

You gotta give it up

I know you think I'm cool,

But I ain't one of the boys,

**They shook their index finger in front of their bodies**

Now don't be scared that I'm gon' tie you down,

I need a little more...

**They made it like they were pulling the boys**

Baby don't call me a friend

If I hear that word again

**_They pointed to their ears_**

_You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed_

**_They dragged their arms up their bodies_**

_I know girls ain't hard to find_

_If you think you wanna try_

_Than consider this an invitation _

_To kiss my ass goodbye_

**_They pointed to their mouths then asses_**

_Gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title_

_Better gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title. woah_

**_They kept switching spots while making like they were grabbing the boys_**

_If it ain't no thang_

_I won't be hanging around_

**_Liz put her arm on Maka_**

_But don't blow up my shit at 3 AM sayin'_

_"How you need me now?"_

**_They shrugged their shoulders_**

_Don't call me boo_

_Like your some kind of ghost (what you a ghost?)_

**_Maka pretend scared Liz_**

_If you don't want me seeing other guys,_

_Heres what you need to know.._

**_They pointed to their heads_**

_Baby don't call me a friend_

_If I hear that word again_

**_They cupped their ears_**

_You might never get a chance _

_To see me naked in you bed_

**_Patty and Tsubaki hugged Maka and Liz's waists' while Storm was pointing to the brides_**

_I know girls ain't hard to find_

**_They all scanned of the room while leaning down half way_**

_But if you think you wanna try_

_Then consider this an invitation_

_To kiss my ass goodbye_

**_They touched their mouths then asses_**

_Gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title_

_Better gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title._

**_Same as last chorus XD_**

_yo, said I'm a special kinda woman_

**_They cradled each other_**

_Im loving what you got,_

_But I'm hatin' what you doin'_

_**They shook their index fingers in front of them** _

_Gotta understand that Im_

_Lookin' for a man who can_

**_Tsubaki, Storm, and Patty formed a bike _**

_Get up on that bike_

_**Maka and Liz sat on the 'bike**'_

_"look mom no hands"_

**_Maka and Liz put their hands in the air_**

_You gotta show me off boy _

**_They all stood up and did a catwalk till all of them were back in line_**

_But you can be embarrassed_

**_Storm and Tsubaki covered their faces while Patty hid behind them both _**

_if thats the case I'm all gone_

**_Maka and Liz made Their hands wave them three off_**

_You gotta treat me like a trophy_

**_They made sexy poses_**

_Put me on a shelf_

_I promise something else_

**_They all pinky promised each other_**

_Baby don't call me a friend_

_If I hear that word again_

_You might never_

_Get a chance to see me_

_Naked in your bed_

**_Same as last time_**

_I know girls ain't hard to find_

_If you think you wanna try_

_Than consider this an invitation_

_To kiss my ass goodbye_

**_Same as last time_**

_Gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title_

_Better gimme that title, title_

_Come and gimme that title, title. Woah_

**_They ended with Storm in the middle holding Maka on the rights left hand and holding Liz on the lefts right hand with them leaning on each other, While Tsubaki and Patty made their own poses_**

_"so how was that?" Liz asked_**_  
><em>**

_The boys just stood there with their mouths hanging open and they couldn't speak._

_"AMAZING!"they said in unison and then everyone started clapping._

**_Guys I was gonna do dear future husband but I just want to sleep! It's 3 AM and I'm gonna put this up after school tomorrow. I'll maybe make another one like this for Patty&Chrona, Storm&Blake, and Tsubaki&Black Star engagement party just I need reviews maybe 5! Oh and if u wanna know who Storm and Blake are PM me! LUV YA GUYS!_**


End file.
